My girl
by Itisjustmyself
Summary: Logan meets the blind date his father has arranged for him. But the girl is definitly not what or who he has expected. R&R please. Rated T to be safe. Oneshot


**The AN:**

Hope you like it.

R&R, please.

**The Summary:**

Logan meets the blind date his father has arranged for him. But the girl is definitly not what or who he has expected.

**The Disclaimer:**

I don't own the series or the characters or the band Cascada or the songs "Breathless" and "Every time I hear your name".

But I own the plot and Maria Antonella de la Cruz, my OC. Here she plays the role of Dana's mother.

I don't know if Dana's full name really is Daniella or if her and Logan's favourtie band is Cascada.

**The Couple:**

DL/ Dana & Logan of Zoey 101.

**The Author:**

itisjustmyself

**The Story:**

**My Girl**

His POV

The room was filled with people, people that were dancing. On the left was a small stage, where a lot of chairs and some guys with violins and things like that had been placed. Soft dancing music swept through the room as I watched the crowd sway. Everybody was dressed in obviously expensive clothes. Butlers with tablets were walking around the room and giving out glasses of champagne and little sandwiches or snacks with crabs.

I was leaning against a wall near the entrance and was waiting. Yes, me, the Logan Reese waiting for his date. Well, date is maybe a little too much. My dad is a famous movie producer and the lead actress of his newest movie has a daughter that is my age and the two of them simply decided that this daughter and I would go to the ball together.

Yes, that was why I was standing here, dressed in tuxedo and tie, waiting for some girl. Somewhere in the back of my mind I was hoping she wasn't that ugly, maybe at least a little bit pretty, but actually my thoughts were occupied with one single person or to be exact with one single girl.

I was still unsure how, but I managed to fall in love with her. I would have told her straight out, being the ladies-man I am, I had no fear of being rejected. I was hot, any girl would take me. But the girl I am in love with is not like any other girl. She is the second best basketball player I have ever seen, number one being me of course. She skates, surfs and does track and field better than most of the guys at my school. She has always an answer to anything and if you liked to breathe you should better not mess with her. I have never seen any girl with that kind of force when it comes to punching, hitting and all those kinds of stuff. Hearing all this sounds as if she is a tomboy, but sadly she isn't. If she looked like a guy, I probably wouldn't have fallen for her, but she is the most beautiful girl in the whole world. Yes, I said beautiful and not hot. She is hot, no way denying that, but there is more to her than a good body. She has those eyes, those deep brown eyes and every time I look into them I feel as if I can't breathe any more. She is tall, but not to tall, just the right size for me. And then she has those really pretty brown curls with those caramel coloured streaks that bounce with every step she takes.

Yes, once again, I am madly in love with her. Head over heels, every thought is about her and it seems as if my whole world revolves around her.

But here comes the problem. Here comes the reason why I wait for my date I don't even know and don't spend my time with the girl I am in love with. The day I realised I loved her, was also the day she got on a plane and flew to France to go to school there. I haven't seen or heard from her for over a year, because she broke the contact and so I am here thinking of her and she is thousands of miles away.

"Logan." The voice of my father broke into my thoughts and I turned my head to look at him. "Yeah?" I asked. "Here they come." He answered and started to walk to the entrance, but of course not before turning around and telling me one last time. "Be polite and make that girl enjoy her evening. This is really important." I mumbled something that sounded like approval and followed him. When I had caught up with my father, he was hugging a woman with long hair that was light brown and obviously straightened. She had dark eyes and fake smiled at him. She let go of him and went towards me, I did what was expected from me and we hugged also, while she kissed my cheeks. Unnoticed by the persons around me, I rolled my eyes. I hated things like this, everything here was fake, no matter if it was the friendly way everybody spoke or of it were the faces of all those persons.

The woman let go of me and smiled once again fake. "I'm Maria Antonella de la Cruz. It's a pleasure to meet you." I smiled back and answered. "No, the pleasure is mine, Mrs. de la Cruz. I'm Logan Reese." "Well, you are handsome and a real charmer, I'm sure my daughter will have a great evening with you." And with those words she turned around, probably to introduce her daughter, but nobody stood behind her.

"I'm so sorry, Malcolm. I just don't know what to do with her. This girl will be my death one day. So, if you excuse me, I'll go get her." My father smiled reassuringly at her and she stormed out of the building to get her daughter, while we just stood there in silence. Our relationship wasn't the best, maybe because we did not see us very often or maybe just because we never had anything to talk about.

A few minutes passed and the door opened again, revealing that woman, I had already forgotten her name again. She was accompanied by a girl, which she had grabbed at the wrist.

The girl was tall and thin, but not too thin, she had some nice curves. Her face was hidden behind her long dark brown hair that fell down her shoulders in soft waves until it reached her stomach. She wore red high heels and a red dress with no straps. So to sum it up, she looked hot. Hopefully there was an acceptable face behind those curls.

Her mother pulled at her wrist and the girl looked up and walked nearer. "So" her mother smiled at us." Logan, this is my daughter Daniela. Daniela this is Malcolm's son Logan." When her mother introduced us, this Daniela girl looked up, straight into my eyes. She looked up and suddenly I couldn't move and the whole world went quiet. My father and her mother kept talking, but I wasn't listening any longer.

In front of me stood the girl I was in love with.

Finally, after what had seemed like an eternity, I found my voice again and smirked at her. "Well, hello Daniela." I said, stressing the name. Dana glared at me. "Hello, Logan." She answered before quickly pulling me away from our parents. When we were far enough away from them, so that they couldn't see us any longer, she turned around and faced me. "If you ever call me that again or tell anybody my full name, I'll kill you." She said with deathly seriousness in her voice. I nodded, having no doubt about the threat. She would do it, she would kill me without hesitation if I spilled her name. "So, what are you doing here?" I asked her. "It is summer, I am home to visit my family and Mom forced me to go to this ball thing." She said. "What are you doing here?" "Well, my father is kinda hosting this whole thing, so I had to come and believe me, I am not voluntarily here." I told her. "How about we go up there and dance a few songs as it is expected from us and then we'll go out of here and do something else?" She looked at me for a few seconds, seeming deep in thought before she answered. "Okay, but how will you dance?" I smirked at her, knowing what she was hinting at. The people surrounding us were waltzing and of course she thought I couldn't do those kinds of things. "Well, I guess I'll just surprise you." I smirked before bowing. "May I have this dance?" She looked at me and laughed. "You may." I smiled and took her hand leading her onto the dance floor.

Her POV

Great, here I stood, in the middle of a ball room, surrounded by waltzing people and the blind date my mother had arranged was Logan. "May I have this dance?" he broke through my thoughts and bowed. I laughed. "You may." He carefully took my hand and lead my onto the dance floor.

His POV

Sometimes, really rare, but sometimes I just loved my dad. I mean, can you imagine any better excuse to dance a whole evening with the girl you love and to talk to her? No? I didn't think so either.

And still, I couldn't believe it. Here she was again. Here she was and I could hold her the whole evening. I could look at her as often as I wished, too.

And what I can't believe either is the fact that she is way more beautiful than when she left, I didn't think it was possible.

Her hair was longer and the streaks were gone. Her curls were more like waves and her eyes even more beautiful and capturing than before.

Her POV

At first I had wanted to say no to his dance offer, but then I had decided to accept it. I mean, okay it was Logan, but he hadn't said anything mean since we were here and why shouldn't I dance a little with him to make my mother happy. And then, I hate to admit it, but over the year we hadn't seen each other, his appearance had changed a lot. He had been very sure of himself and his looks, when we went to PCA together and somehow he had had the right to it. He had looked good, no denying that, but now…

Well, he had grown and even though I was wearing high heels, he was taller than me. His hair was longer, less curly more wavy and more light-brown, than the dirty blonde it was when I left. He was tanned and his eyes were still the brown colour they had. And that tuxedo he wore, well, let's just say it looked pretty amazing on him.

We had reached the dance floor and ha place his second hand on my scapula and carefully took my own hand into his other, so I was facing him. I placed my hand on his arm, where it belonged and froze. He definitely had been to the gym often in that year. The muscles I felt through the tuxedo where really something. He smirked at me like he knew what I was thinking. "Impressed?" he asked. "As if." I answered, rolling my eyes. He smirked again and then started to lead me over the floor. I have to admit, now I really was impressed. First, he knew how to waltz and could lead, second, his hands stayed where they were supposed to be and he never tried to touch anything he shouldn't and third, while we swayed, he actually managed to get me to talk to him without ripping his head off.

After two hours of dancing, he lent forward and whispered into my ear. "How about we get out of here?"

His POV

Shortly later we had successfully fled out of the room and were no sitting at a small fountain in the back of the building. We were surrounded by darkness and nobody was out here. Here I sat and once again, I couldn't stop myself from staring at her. "So…" she said slowly. "Well, how about we talk a little? I don't really know anything about you." I asked and when she didn't say anything, I took it as approval. "So, what is your favourite band?" "Cascada." She answered without having to think. "Yours?" "I know this sounds creepy right now, but actually Cascada. What's your favourite song by them?" "_Every time I hear you name_, because it just fits my situation right now. Yours?" "At the moment it's _Breathless_ and the same reason." I told her. "_Breathless_? Honestly?" "Yes, I am honest. Why do you ask?" "Well _don't turn away, I need to say, you are the one who leaves me breathless_." She started quoting the song. "If the song fits your situation it kinds sounds as if you are in love." "And why do you think that is so strange and unbelievable?" I asked back as she looked at me. "You are in love?" "Yes, why is this so hard to believe?" I asked again. Why does she think I can't be in love, when it is her who is always on my mind? "Logan, you are the biggest player I have ever known." She told me. "No, maybe I was, but I have changed." I answered. "I haven't kissed a girl since you left. I haven't had a girlfriend, I haven't gone on a date." Her head shoot up and she starred at me. "Okay, now I am impressed. So who is this girl your in love with?" Now or Never. "She's the most beautiful person on this whole earth, she's funny, smart and exactly my type. She's different than other girls, but good different. Her smile can light up a whole town and her eyes can take my breath away without any effort. She's very talented and can do things other girls wouldn't even think of and can beat me at anything. She makes me realize I want to be a different, a better person." Dana looked at me, her eyes somehow distant and nodded. "Well, sorry Logan, but it's already late. I have to go." She said to me trying to hide the sadness, but it was clear in her voice. "It was nice to see you again." And then she turned around, leaving me sitting there and wondering what had happened. I mean I just described the girl I love, which was her and now she runs off. But I won't give up that easy I thought to myself and jumped up, running after her. When I had reached her, I placed my hands on her shoulders and turned her around. She was now facing me, but her head was down, her eyes once again hidden behind her hair. Carefully I placed my hand on her chin and made her look at me, before whispering. "_Don't turn away. I need to say, you are the one who leaves me breathless_. _Don't run away, I want to stay, as long as I can be with you._" Dana looked unbelievingly at me. "You… you mean… me?" she whispered. I just leant forward and connected my lips with hers. I can't tell how long we stood there, kissing under the moonlight, but I can tell it was perfect.

Dana was the girl for me and finally she was my girl.


End file.
